


В ночь на Ивана Купалу

by wtffootball2019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, wtffootball2019lvl6
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffootball2019/pseuds/wtffootball2019
Summary: Вечеринка не удалась, зато купальская ночь порадовала





	В ночь на Ивана Купалу

Вечеринка ничем не выделялась из сонма себе подобных: для укрепления командного духа и создания семейной обстановки — скучных, нудных и надоевших, хуже налоговой. Даже обстановка как под копирку: неровное сбивающееся на полумрак освещение — кто-то думает, что это для создания расслабляющей обстановки, и так-то оно так, но ещё такой свет скрывает огрехи и не только у развлекающихся, но и у самой обстановки: там помятость, тут потрёпанность, пятнышко на белоснежном полотне на столах и стульях — дико ведь неудобно, зато понты, — толпа приборов и закусок, — всё, всё одинаковое и набившее оскомину уже много лет как.

Предполагалось, что они расслабятся, пообщаются в неформальной обстановке и получше узнают друг друга. Но похоже тут уже все друг друга прекрасно знают и без всяких вечеринок, а общать новеньких никто не собирается. В другое время в другом месте у Ивана Ракитича не возникло бы никаких проблем с вливанием в компанию новичков. Или влитием? А, без разницы! Даже и в уже устоявшуюся: там улыбнуться, тут пошутить, здесь спросить совета или поделиться хитростью — и вот уже он свой в доску для новеньких, а они не чувствуют себя лишними. Но это в другом месте и в другое время. Здесь и сейчас Иван не мог шутить и улыбаться, а от пустых разговоров сводило челюсти. Взгляд волей-неволей искал, и что ещё хуже — находил — Луку Модрича. Влюбиться в товарища по команде — сбывшийся наяву худший кошмар. Но когда этот товарищ — Лука Модрич, кошмар превращается в пытку. Что ж ты такая шлюха-то, а, Лука? Как можно так открыто и бессовестно виснуть на всех подряд? И если уж виснуть на всех, то чем плох Иван, если ему достаётся разве что короткое объятие, да мимолётный поцелуй в щёку?

А субъект терзаний, тем временем, немало не смущаясь, уютно расположился на коленях Даниэля Субашича и, обняв того за шею, о чём-то вещал. А то и вовсе целовался — со своего места Иван разглядеть не мог.

Поняв, что ещё немного, и он начнёт швыряться посудой, Иван поставил стакан на стол, вылетел из залы и уже не увидел, как на другом краю комнаты Лука Модрич оторвался от Субы, встревожено проводил взглядом вылетающую за дверь фигуру и, вздрогнув, сполз с насиженных коленей, извиняюще чмокнув Субу в висок.

— Лука? Что-то не так? — Суба всегда слишком хорошо его понимал.

Лука улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Да нет, всё нормально, надо отлучиться.

— А. Ну ладно. Под ноги смотри, а то ещё навернёшься, — Суба поднял бокал и отсалютовал спине уходящего Луки, который, не оглянувшись, помахал в ответ.

Лука пробирался к выходу, уворачиваясь от загребущих рук, то и дело протягивающихся обнять или просто взлохматить ему волосы. Лука улыбался, кивал, иногда отбивал пять. И двигался мучительно медленно. Но всё-таки двигался и в конце концов добрался до выхода.  
Ну и куда понесло этого бесноватого? Лука замер посерёдь коридора, просчитывая варианты, которых не так уж и много: Ракета мог податься домой или на крышу. И второе гораздо вероятнее.

Карабкание к двери по свисающей с потолка чердачной лестнице живо напомнило подростковые годы: тогда Лука часто болтался по крышам — иногда в компании, но в основном в одиночку. Ему нравилось смотреть на город сверху и представлять разных живущих в нём людей. Сейчас его интересовал один конкретный.

— Эй!

Иван обнаружился возле выхода: он сидел, обняв руками колени с уткнутым в них лбом, и являл собой воплощение печали.

— Иван? — Лука опустился на пол рядом с товарищем, положил руку ему на плечо и осторожно встряхнул. 

Иван сжался и закаменел. От руки Луки по телу разбегались мурашки, а само место касания жгло, точно на плече лежала не рука, а раскалённый прут. Уйди! Лука, ну зачем ты здесь? Уйди от греха! Прошу, пожалуйста!

— Иво? — Лука забеспокоился уже по-настоящему: всегда приветливый и улыбчивый Иван Ракитич казался сломленным и разбитым, причём Лука совершенно не представлял, что могло послужить тому причиной. — Что не так? Скажи мне, пожалуйста. Я же не смогу помочь, если не знаю, что происходит.

— Оставь меня в покое! — Иван собирался рявкнуть, но получилось больше похоже на поскуливание.

— И не надейся. Я тебя в таком состоянии одного не оставлю, — Лука рассердился. — Пойдём, домой отвезу.

— Пожалуйста, — совсем несчастным голосом взмолился Иван: у него кончались терпение и силы. Ещё немного, и он точно сотворит какую-нибудь дичь. И будет жалеть об этом до конца своих дней. — Просто дай мне побыть одному.

— Хорошо, — Лука, похоже, не собирался убирать руку. — Отвезу тебя домой, уложу в кроватку, подоткну одеяло и сразу же оставлю одного. Идёт?

Иван коротко застонал: у него отличное, богатое воображение. И совершенно без костей. Твою же мать!

— Иво, что такое, а? Поговори со мной! — Лука осторожно погладил плечо Ивана. Состояние товарища начинало пугать. — Что случилось? Что бы ни было, позволь мне помочь. Пожалуйста!

— Ты не хочешь этого знать, — глухо произнёс Иван, так и не подняв головы. — Поверь мне. И просто уйди.

— Я… Я тебя чем-то обидел? Прости, если так. Я не хотел…

— Заткнись! Бога ради, Лука, просто замолчи и… возвращайся туда, залезь к кому-нибудь на колени и… — Иван осёкся, поднял наконец взгляд: Лука смотрел удивлённо и немного растерянно. Твою мать! Рука на плече Ивана дрогнула и медленно сползла, оставляя за собой раскалённый след, мгновенно превращающийся в поле из мурашек. Твою мать!

— Извини, — Лука совсем не ожидал такого взрыва, и уж точно не мог подумать, что Иван, их тихий спокойный Иван, так нетерпим к проявлениям дружеской привязанности. Это обидно и, пожалуй, разочаровывает. — Ладно, раз тебе так неприятна моя компания, я уйду.

Лука поднялся, но почти тут же его ухватили за руку и дёрнули обратно вниз.

— Хочешь знать? — срывающимся на шипение голосом выпалил Иван. — Смотри, пожалеешь ведь!

— Ничего, переживу как-нибудь, — кривая усмешка лишила Ивана остатков соображения.

Лука ожидал всякого, но точно не поцелуя. Настоящего, в губы, хотя и сомкнутые. А вот эффект оказался куда зажигательнее, чем от любого а-ля франсэ.

Что ж, вот и всё. Конечно, это вовсе не тот поцелуй, который Ивану бы хотелось, но зато единственный и неповторимый. Сейчас Лука даст ему в морду и впредь будет обходить десятым километром. Или обложит матом и будет обходить десятым километром. Или…

Иван ожидал всякого, но точно не поцелуя. Как раз такого, какой хотелось уже давно: страстного, даже яростного, жадного и горячего. Как оказалось, целуется Лука преотлично.

Ивану хотелось сказать и спросить так много: почему молчал, как давно, неужели не знал, что теперь — и ещё целую кучу всего, но он чувствовал себя таким счастливым, что прервать это состояние низменными словами казалось кощунством.

Луке хотелось в сказку про спящую красавицу: чтобы заморозить мгновение и превратить его в вечность. Но фей не бывает. Поэтому у него есть вот эти конкретные секунды, минуты, может быть даже целый час. А потом мир снова шмякнется ему на макушку, повиснет на плечах, и нужно будет делать, что должно. Но эти минуты — только его, нет, теперь уже их, и он никому не позволит отобрать хотя бы это.

Иван осторожно гладил пальцами лицо Луки — как слепой, касаниями составляющий образ. Он и хотел запомнить, не только глазами, но чтобы и руки, и пальцы, и всё тело помнило. Воспоминания у него никто не отнимет. Он снова потянулся к губам Луки — до чего же охренительно, что можно! — провёл языком по верхней, и несильно куснул, чуть оттягивая нижнюю. Тихий стон не сразу пробился сквозь шум крови в ушах. Иван испуганно отпрянул.

— Эй! — недовольство в голосе Луки заставило похолодеть.

Будешь тут недовольным: что за манера — распалить и бросить? Лука сердито нахмурился, но недовольство схлынуло, стоило увидеть настоящий испуг в глазах Ракеты. Вот балбес! Лука улыбнулся, притянул к себе голову Ивана, уложив ему руку на затылок — чтобы уже не увернулся — поцеловал сам. Давно хотелось. Кто ж знал, что этот тихоня на самом деле… 

— Лука… — Иван сжал плечи Луки и отодвинул — практически оторвал — его от себя. — Лука, я… я не смогу остановиться. Поэтому, если… если ты не… тогда лучше уйди прямо сейчас.

— Иван, ты чем слушаешь? Сказал же: никуда я не уйду. Вообще, а теперь — в особенности, — Лука вздохнул, положил ладони поверх рук Ивана, под пальцами чувствовалась дрожь, так что он осторожно погладил, стараясь успокоить. Да и просто хотелось. Собственно, хотелось большего: прикасаться, гладить, целовать, прижаться, обнять изо всех сил и никуда не отпускать. Никогда. Моё.

— Иво.

Ивана била дрожь: слишком, всё слишком, это пугало, он пугал сам себя, а точнее сила собственных чувств. Раньше, вот буквально несколько минут назад, он думал, что сильнее любить невозможно. Ха! Лука, что ж ты такой офигенный? Как теперь дальше жить? Как жить без тебя?

— Иво, малыш, ты что несёшь? — Лука всё продолжал гладить руки Ивана, пока они наконец не разжались, и он не смог притянуть его к себе. — Иво, я здесь. С тобой. И всегда буду. Всегда, слышишь? Иво?

— Поедем ко мне. Пожалуйста? — прошептал Иван срывающимся голосом. — Нет, если ты не хочешь, тогда… — испугавшись собственной наглости, он попытался тут же пойти на попятный, но Лука запустил пальцы ему в волосы и легонько дёрнул.

— Прекрати. Как только мне что-то не понравится, я тут же тебе скажу. Не надо решать за меня, что дозволено, а что — нет, ладно? Я — большой мальчик и вполне могу определить это сам.

Иван растерянно кивнул, в животе возникла пустота, а в ушах зашумело: Лука на него сердится, он всё испортил.

— Иво! Да что ж такое-то? — Лука снова потянул за зажатые в пальцах прядки, пытаясь поймать вдруг расфокусировавшийся взгляд. Кто же так запугал беднягу, что он от любого слова впадает в ступор? Найти бы и вырвать уроду всё, что торчит. — Иво? — он осторожно потянул за волосы, и, как только Иван наклонил голову, поцеловал его в уголок губ. Раз уж со словами пока не очень выходит, придётся делать то, что получается. Целоваться выходит просто отлично.

Лука его поцеловал, сам. У Ивана голова шла кругом от одолевающих её противоречивых мыслей. За последние полчаса его швыряло от безнадёги к эйфории, от панического страха к неуёмному счастью, как утлое судёнышко по волнам в шторм, так что он перестал понимать, что происходит и происходит ли вообще, или он свихнулся на почве неразделённой любви и теперь грезит наяву.

— Лука? Ты на самом деле здесь? Или мне только кажется?

— Ууу, да тебя, брат, конкретно, приложило. Здесь я, здесь. Хотя тараканы у тебя здоровенные. Знаешь что? Поехали отсюда. Крыша, конечно, очень романтичное место, особенно для первого свидания, но лучше мы потом как-нибудь повторим. Когда ты будешь адекватнее.

— Прос…

Лука ладонью закрыл Ивану рот.

— Пожалуйста, Иво, перестань извиняться. Ты не делаешь ничего плохого.

Иван вздрогнул и потянул Луку на себя, стискивая до треска в рёбрах.

— Эй! Задушишь же.

Руки тут же разжались, виноватый взгляд вспыхнул и скрылся за веками, а рот приоткрылся для очередного «прости». Ну нет уж. Лука усмехнулся и воспользовался ситуацией: прижался к разомкнувшимся губам своими, заняв язык Ивана более приятным делом, чем артикуляция извинений.

— Вот, так гораздо лучше. Теперь ты знаешь, что делать, когда захочется просить прощения, — Лука улыбнулся в ответ на ошарашенный взгляд и погладил Ивана по щеке. — Поехали отсюда. Ты далеко живёшь?

Иван помотал головой. Ощущение нереальности происходящего никуда не ушло, но в конце концов, если это сон, тогда он точно не хочет просыпаться.

— Вставай! — Лука поднялся и протянул Ивану обе руки.

В такси — а ехать им пришлось ехать именно на такси, хотя у обоих машины стояли на клубной парковке, потому что в ответ на попытку свернуть туда, Лука стиснул запястье Ивана (наверняка синяки останутся) и прошипел: — Узнаю, что смотрел в сторону руля под мухой, лично отпинаю, понял? — а потом вздрогнул, виновато погладил пострадавшее запястье и попросил: — Обещай! Поклянись, что не сделаешь этой глупости никогда! Иво, пожалуйста! — Иван пообещал, а как иначе-то? Лука впервые его о чём-то попросил, — они держались за руки и целовались украдкой, а Лука выводил пальцем что-то тайное на ладони Ивана.

— У меня тут не прибрано, — Иван смущённо попытался распинать по углам валяющиеся на полу вещи, пока Лука шнырял по комнатам: натурально собака, принюхивающаяся к новому месту. — Я не ждал гостей, и…

Закончить ему не удалось: Лука посмеиваясь дёрнул его на себя за воротник, поцеловал и погладил по щеке.

— Ты сильно себя недооцениваешь.

— А?

— Ты красивый, — пальцы Луки продолжали скользить по лицу Ивана, очертили линию скул, обвели губы и чуть задержались, чтобы дать возможность поцеловать подушечки. — Ослепительно красивый. Я не могу видеть ничего другого, когда ты рядом.

— Тогда у нас проблема, — Иван улыбнулся, прислонившись щекой к ласкающей ладони.

— Какая? — чуть хриплым шёпотом уточнил Лука.

— Как мы будем играть вместе, если ты не сможешь видеть мяч?

Лука вскинул на Ивана огорошенный взгляд и засмеялся.

— Видишь? Совсем не трудно, правда? Пойдём, будем давить твоих тараканов, — он потянул Ивана за руку в сторону спальни.

Лука удостоверился, что не ошибся комнатой и раскинув руки плюхнулся на здоровенную кровать.

— Давай.

— Что? — Иван растерянно смотрел, как Лука потянулся и завёл руки за голову.

— Всё, что хочешь. Ты же хочешь?

Иван сглотнул и судорожно кивнул. Ещё утром он и мечтать не смел ни о чём подобном. Лука улыбнулся.

— Иди сюда.

Ивану хотелось выполнить просьбу, но он не мог шевельнуть и пальцем. Лука вздохнул, приподнялся и протянул ему руки: как на крыше, как часто на поле. На этот знакомый жест Иван отреагировал рефлекторно: положил ладони поверх протянутых и позволил увлечь себя, куда тянут. Лука улыбнулся, его ладони скользнули по предплечьям Ивана, легли на плечи и притянули в объятия.

— Иво, я серьёзно. Ты можешь делать всё, что хочешь.

— Но… А если… Может нам надо стоп-слово?

— З-зачем? — расхохотался Лука. — Полагаешь я не смогу тебя остановить, если мне что-то не понравится? Теперь ты недооцениваешь меня. Я не слабее.

— Я зна… — Иван снова не успел закончить: Лука завалил его навзничь, оседлал бёдра и наклонился за поцелуем. Иван так думал и даже подался навстречу, но Лука улыбнулся и упёрся ладонями в его грудь, не дав сократить расстояние.

— Хочешь ведь? Не бойся, я смогу тебя остановить, — Лука шептал тихо, на грани слышимости, его губы скользили в миллиметре от губ Ивана: такие близкие и такие недоступные — касались разгорячённой кожи на скулах, щеках и подбородке, пока ладони гладили, надавливали, массируя. Когда Лука наконец поцеловал Ивана, тот уже не мог связно мыслить. И вспомнить почему колебался тоже не мог. Ему до боли хотелось коснуться обнажённой кожи Луки, ощутить её вкус, услышать, как он стонет под его ласками.

— Да, вот так, молодец, — тихий подбадривающий шёпот пробился в затуманенное сознание Ивана, заставив его моргнуть. Лука улыбнулся и раскинул руки, чтобы Иван смог стащить с него мешающую рубашку — когда он умудрился расстегнуть пуговицы и развести полы Иван не вспомнил бы и под дулом пистолета.

— Всё, что хочешь, помнишь? — Лука отобрал у Ивана рубаху и швырнул её на пол, а сам скатился с Ивана и раскинулся на кровати, заведя руки за голову. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я замёрз, правда?

Иван повернулся и лёг на бок, опёршись о локоть, и провёл ладонью другой руки по груди Луки, задевая соски. Лука втянул в себя воздух, и это оказалось последней каплей: выдержка Ивана закончилась. С коротким рыком он подмял Луку под себя, впиваясь голодным жадным поцелуем, позволяя рукам беспорядочно гладить, пока он покрывал поцелуями шею. Мелькнула мысль, что не стоит оставлять засосы, но её здравый голос заглушил шум крови в ушах и горячее желание, скрутившееся тугим узлом внизу живота.

— Иво, — тихо позвал Лука, подёргав Ивана за волосы.

Иван с трудом приподнял голову, он почти ничего не видел, и не только из-за полумрака комнаты, нарушаемого лишь светом ночного города, который лился из окна, а скорее потому, что напрочь потерял голову.

— Сними, — Лука подёргал за всё ещё надетую на Ивана рубаху. — Хочу… хочу видеть тебя.

Иван скинул рубаху, отправив её на пол, куда чуть раньше Лука бросил свою, чуть помедлил, а потом решительно избавился от брюк и белья сам и стянул их с Луки. Тот только тихонько посмеивался и завороженно водил ладонями по груди Ивана, его плечам, бёдрам.

— Красивый. Какой же ты красивый, — тихо, на выдохе, прошептал Лука.

Иван смущённо вспыхнул и опустил взгляд: видеть в глазах Луки чистое нескрываемое восхищение оказалось слишком волнующе. Хотя и не так, как вид обнажённого Луки, раскинувшегося на его постели и осознание того, что ему можно прикоснуться, можно поцеловать, можно — всё. Это опьяняло. Иван медленно провёл пальцами по бокам Луки, вырвав у того смешок и тихий стон, тут же наклонился и поцеловал ключицу, коснулся языком впадины между шеей и плечом, опустился ниже, и куснул затвердевший сосок и тут же зализал укус. Лука отзывался вздохами и стонами, а Иван по их интенсивности определял, что из его действий доставляет больше удовольствия. Изучать Луку вот так, наблюдать за его реакцией, и больше того — осознание, что это именно он, Иван, доставляет Луке это удовольствие, распалило Ивана сильнее, чем самые изощрённые ласки. Он почти потерял контроль над собственным телом, с тихим стоном уткнулся в живот Луке, пытаясь перевести дыхание и перестать вести себя, как перевозбуждённый подросток.

— Иво, — севшим голосом позвал Лука, — если ты сейчас остановишься… — Лука задохнулся и вскрикнул: Иван вобрал его член в рот.  
Красивый? Да если бы Лука только знал, насколько красив сам — распалённый, выгнувшийся дугой, с разметавшимися по подушке волосами, горящим на скулах румяцем, потемневшими глазами. Лука дёрнулся и попытался отодвинуть голову Ивана, но тот не позволил, удержав Луку за бедро и выпив его до последней капли. Самому Ивану хватило одного движения руки, чтобы выплеснуться на живот Луки и рухнуть рядом с ним, притягивая к себе, чтобы уткнуться носом в мягкие волосы.

Вставать Ивану не хотелось, ещё больше не хотелось выпускать Луку из рук, так что не повезло первой нашаренной на полу рубашке. А утром Луке пришлось надеть одну из ивановых футболок. И совсем он не выглядел посмешищем. Скорее очень мило. А для Ивана ещё и очень возбуждающе. Настолько, что футболку пришлось менять. И на тренировку они безбожно опоздали. 

Тренер Билич заставил их бегать штрафные круги, а после тренировки ещё и бить друг другу пенальти по очереди. К вечеру оба не чувствовали ни рук, ни ног, и всех сил осталось только что на прощальный поцелуй и дорогу до дома. Хотя Лука вот до дома добирался на автопилоте, а как дошёл до кровати вообще не помнил.

Осенние сборы закончились до обидного быстро. Иван с отчаянием вглядывался в календарь, понимая, что скоро им придётся разъехаться по разным странам, и как бы он ни хорохорился, но неумолимо приближающаяся разлука заставляла сердце тревожно сжиматься, а его самого ёжится от пробирающего холода. Лука ничего не говорил, только смотрел сочувственно и обнимал крепче, да постоянно таскал его по кладовкам Максимира, пугая работников стадиона. Пожалуй, если бы не мчащееся взбесившимся рысаком время, Иван мог бы считать те дни одними из самых счастливых в жизни. Они почти всё время проводили вместе: на тренировке, на тактических разборах, обедали и ужинали в ресторанах, гуляли в изредка выпадавшие свободные часы. Что может быть романтичнее, чем целоваться в подсобке, посреди швабр, веников, вёдер, пакетов и ёмкостей с чистящими средствами? Особенно, когда всё это, задетое неловким движением, обрушивается и с оглушающим грохотом раскатывается по полу. А они смеясь, уцепив друг друга за руки, сматываются, пока завхоз не застукал и не заставил разбирать устроенный кавардак.

Приручить диковатого Ивана оказалось чуть сложнее, чем Лука рассчитывал поначалу, но тем радостнее было наблюдать, как тот раскрывается ему навстречу, доверяется и перестаёт шарахаться от каждого неосторожного слова. И даже язвит в ответ. Жаль, правда, что редко. И всё ещё пугается, но лиха беда начало. 

Тренировки выматывали, поэтому они так и не зашли дальше поцелуев в подсобках и нечастых совместных ночёвок, во время которых ограничивались только руками и губами. Не то, чтобы Луке хотелось большего. То есть хотелось, конечно, но Иван не выглядел готовым, а Лука не собирался его торопить, да и боялся отпугнуть. В конце концов можно и подождать. Тем более, что есть куча способов доставить друг другу удовольствие и опробовали они лишь малую их часть. Он ещё никогда не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым.

Как бы им ни хотелось остановить время, сборы подошли к концу, и самолёты унесли их по разным странам. Первое время одиночество казалось нестерпимо острым, и единственное, что хоть немного его притупляло — это телефон.  
Раньше Лука только смеялся над теми, кто часами висит на телефоне, а теперь сам не мог дождаться, когда наступит вечер, и он наконец сможет услышать родной голос. Они говорили обо всём подряд: жаловались на погоду, обсуждали игры, до хрипоты спорили о принятых на поле решениях.

На Ивана разлука давила сильнее, чем он ожидал, уезжая со сборов. Ему редко удавалось увидеть игры Луки, а когда получалось, то к радости от того, что он его видит, примешивалась досада: Иван прекрасно знал, что и Суба, и Манджо практически совсем рядом с Лукой. Он скучал, злился и ревновал, хотя прекрасно понимал, что не имеет никакого права указывать Луке, как тому обращаться со своей жизнью, да и сам Иван прекрасно знал, на что идёт, когда связал с Лукой свою судьбу. И твёрдо решил на следующих сборах непременно поговорить с ним, чтобы уже не оставлять недомолвок. А в ближайшие месяцы ему оставались только телефонные разговоры, да собственная рука, чтобы сбросить напряжение, и ещё немного утешала мысль, что время, хоть и тянется невыносимо медленно, когда ждёшь, но окончательно не останавливается, и каждый новый день приближает лето. И сборы.

День, которого они так долго ждали, наступил буднично, без фанфар и фейерверков, просто ещё один перелёт, просто ещё одна встреча.  
Лука примчался в аэропорт за пару часов до самолёта Ивана и неприкаянно бродил по зданию, пугая диким взглядом охранников. Конечно, самолёт ещё и задержали. Но когда он всё же сел, взгляд Луки безошибочно нашёл Ивана в толпе пассажиров. Так же безошибочно, как Иван выцелил Луку среди встречающих. Иван выпустил ручку чемодана и подхватил Луку в объятия, приподняв над полом. Наконец-то.  
— Я скучал, — выпалил Иван, и эхом отозвался голос Луки.

Они рассмеялись собственной синхронности, и Лука схватил Ивана за руку и потянул за собой.

— Идём. Я тут знаю одно место.

Лука всегда знал нужные места. Сейчас, например, он привёл Ивана к служебному туалету, а откуда у Луки ключ, Иван знать не хотел. Или хотел, но потом. В любом случае, когда их губы встретились, он забыл обо всём: и о месяцах разлуки, и собственных терзаниях, и даже зачем он вообще прилетел. Всё, что имело значение сейчас — Лука: его руки, его губы, его… Ох, да!

Лука опустился на пол, расстегнул Ивану брюки, стянул их вместе с бельём и сразу же вобрал в рот наполовину вставший член. Похвастаться долгой выдержкой не удалось ни одному: Иван кончил пару минут спустя, а Луке хватило пары движений руки Ивана по члену. Хихикая и отпуская пошловатые комментарии они быстро ликвидировали все следы с помощью салфеток и выдвинулись в сторону базы. И, конечно, опоздали на тренировку. Тренер Билич опять оказался недоволен. Но даже штрафные круги и дополнительные упражнения Иван с Лукой отбывали с идиотскими счастливыми улыбками, заставляя остальную команду покручивать пальцами у висков.

— Иво? — Лука налетел на Ивана после тренировки и радостно потряс, ухватив за локти. — Завтра у нас свободный день. А послезавтра — Купала. Чем планируешь заняться?

Иван с опаской поглядел в хитро прищуренные глаза: обычно так Лука выглядел, когда замысливал шалость.

— Если ты собрался опять связать всем шнурки на бутсах, то я лучше спать буду, — Иван развернулся, руки его привычно легли на талию Луки, притянув того ближе.

— Ничего такого. Всего лишь хотел позвать тебя купаться. Я знаю отличное место.

— Даже не сомневался.

— Иво? — Лука поднял голову и вгляделся в лицо Ивана. — Что-то не так?

— Да нет, всё так.

— Устал?

— Устал, — вздохнув, согласился Иван. Он и сам не мог объяснить, что на него накатило. До конца летних сборов оставалось ещё много времени. Только вот закончится оно, не успеешь и оглянуться. Иван притянул Луку к себе.

— Я знаю, что это глупо, но я скучаю. Ты здесь, со мной, но всё, о чём я могу думать, что ещё несколько недель, и… — голос у Ивана сорвался.  
Лука вздохнул. Он старательно гнал от себя ту же мысль.

— С этим ничего не поделать. Почти.

— Почти?

— Ну да. Мы можем играть в одном клубе, например. Или хотя бы в одном чемпионате. Тогда будем встречаться чаще.  
Глаза у Ивана вспыхнули.

— И в какой чемпионат ты хочешь?

— Ещё не решил. Англия, наверное. Или Испания. А может Италия. Но в любом случае для этого придётся много работать. Зато теперь у меня есть, ради чего стараться.

— Да? И что же это? — Иван улыбнулся.

— Твои прекрасные глаза, разумеется, — с убийственной серьёзностью ответил Лука и тут же хитро прищурился. — Так что ты делаешь завтра?  
Иван вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Очевидно, иду с тобой на пикник, отмечать языческий праздник.

Лука заехал за Иваном незадолго до полудня, и часа полтора, за которые Иван успел потеряться в пространстве, они петляли по просёлочным дорогам.

— Лука? — неуверенно позвал Иван. Из детства он помнил, как гонял с друзьями по улицам с самодельными брызгалками из бутылок, поливая всех подряд, и даже незнакомые люди смеялись и подставлялись под водяные струйки. Единственный день в году, когда можно шалить, и за это не накажут. Но кто знает, вдруг для Луки этот праздник имеет сакральное значение, и он обидится, если Иван сделает что-то не так.

— М? — Лука скосил взгляд, улыбнулся Ивану и снова переключился на дорогу. — Что такое?

— Можно тебя спросить?

— Конечно. Чего вдруг такие прелюдии?

— Ты только не обижайся, но я почти ничего не знаю про Купалу и…

Лука рассмеялся.

— Не парься. Я тоже не очень много знаю. Это просто повод вырваться из города.

— А, — Иван вздохнул со смесью облегчения и разочарования. — То есть венков и прыжков через костёр не будет?

— Венков говоришь, — Лука сбросил скорость и повернулся посмотреть на Ивана. — Хм. А мне нравится эта мысль. Запомни её, подумаем, когда приедем. Или лучше завтра. На сегодня у меня другие планы. Веночек значит, — Лука задумчиво усмехнулся, а Иван смутился и предпочёл за лучшее заткнуться.

Место, о котором говрил Лука, оказалось в самом деле преотличным. Для начала: вокруг не было ни души. Небольшая речка петляла по лугам и вбегала в небольшой лесок. Вот в него они и выдвинулись, бросив машину и навьючившись рюкзаками. Комары и мошка сначала видимо обалдели от того, что еда пришла сама, а потом налетели целыми стаями.

— Лука! — Иван взвыл пару минут спустя, тщетно отмахиваясь от туч жаждущих поживиться его кровью тварей.

Лука хихикнул и достал из кармана спрей. Иван быстро окатил себя репеллентом и со злорадством наблюдал, как обиженно гудящие облачка вьются вокруг, не решаясь подступиться.

— Не переживай, доберёмся до места, там их почти не будет. И дымокур разведём, чтоб уж наверняка.

Идти пришлось почти полчаса, но оно того стоило: в этом месте русло реки изгибалось почти петлёй, отчего вершина изгиба оказалась укрыта лесом со всех сторон. Крутой берег нависал над небольшим песчаным пляжем, который и являлся целью их пути. По крайней мере, именно на нём, спустившись по перевитой корнями тропке, и остановился Лука, скинув с плеч рюкзак. И он не соврал: до последнего преследовавшая их туча мошкары исчезла, как по волшебству.

— Скидай шмутьё и айда купаться. Я уже сварился, — Лука подал пример, парой движений стащил с себя всю одежду и остался совершенно обнажённым.

— Ээ, а ты не собираешься переодеваться?

— А зачем? — Лука усмехнулся. — Тут никого нет. Ты что, никогда не купался голышом?

Иван стремительно покраснел, а Лука расхохотался.

— Давай, тебе понравится, — он махнул рукой и побежал к воде. Иван пару секунд полюбовался, а потом тоже махнул рукой, разделся и присоединился. По летней жаре вода прогрелась до состояния парного молока и почти не охлаждала. Чего Иван не ожидал, так это того, что такая маленькая речушка окажется глубокой, да ещё и Лука высунулся из воды почти по пояс, так что ничего не подозревавший Иван камнем ушёл вниз, когда ноги лишились опоры в виде дна. Почти тут же его выдернули на поверхность сильные руки.

— Забыл спросить: ты плавать-то умеешь? — Лука обеспокоенно заглядывал в лицо отплёвывающемуся Ивану.

— У-умею, тьфу, и сейчас кое-кто у меня нахлебается, — Лука с притворным испугом отпрыгнул от Ивана и в несколько взмахов отплыл подальше. Ха! Иван рванул следом. Догнать Луку у него получилось, но вот ухватить вёрткую заразу не вышло. Только сам пару раз унырнул. Впрочем, Иван не сдавался и в конце концов удача ему улыбнулась: Лука попался, и Иван уже готов был его притопить, когда на нём применили запрещённый приём. Лука повернулся, обвил руками его шею и приник к губам поцелуем. В итоге притопились оба.

Уставшие и смеющиеся они вылезли из воды и занялись устройством табора: расстелили принесённые походные коврики, развели костёр — обсушиться, разогнать дымом случайную мошку, да и чай не мешало сварить.

— Лука? — позвал Иван, когда они закончили с хлопотами и улеглись на коврики у костра.

— М?

— Спасибо. Тут замечательно.

— Ага, — Лука перекатился ближе и опёрся о локоть, разглядывая Ивана.

— Что? — Иван почувствовал, как начинают гореть скулы.

— Ничего, — Лука провёл ладонью по груди Ивана. — Я уже говорил, что ты красивый?

— Уйму раз.

— Хорошо.

— Лука? — Иван занервничал. — Что-то не так?

— Хочу тебя. Сейчас.

— Ч-что?

— Иво. Пожалуйста, — Лука придвинулся ближе и заглянул Ивану в лицо. — Ты сказал, что скучаешь. Я тоже. Хочу, чтобы у меня осталось что-то, что поможет пережить эти месяцы.

— Лука, но, — Иван помотал головой, — это же не так просто…

Лука упрямо дёрнул головой, отбрасывая налипшие на лицо влажные прядки. А потом потянулся к рюкзаку и достал тюбик со смазкой и пачку с презервативами. Иван рассмеялся.

— Ты что, приготовился?

Лука кивнул со всей серьёзностью.

— У нас же тренировки постоянно, а тут целых два свободных дня. Когда, если не сейчас?

У Ивана задрожали руки. Не то, чтобы он не хотел. Хотел до звёзд в глазах, но от мысли, что он может причинить Луке боль, становилось холодно.  
— Эй! — Лука потянулся и осторожно погладил его пальцами по лицу. — Если ты не хочешь…

Иван вернул ласку, а потом притянул Луку ближе и поцеловал.

— Как я могу тебя не хотеть? Ты же скажешь, если я сделаю что-то не так?

— Обязательно.

Лука опрокинул Ивана и завёл руки ему за голову.

— Лежи так.

Он медленно провёл руками по груди Ивана, задержался на сосках, спустился на живот, погладил бёдра. Эти ласки разительно отличались от тех, что Лука дарил Ивану раньше, он казался сосредоточенным, словно решал какую-то важную задачу, и поначалу Иван даже возбуждения не испытывал, скорее просто приятно, как бывает от расслабляющего массажа. Потом к рукам добавились губы: Лука касался ими кожи Ивана так мимолётно, почти незаметно, что Иван каждый раз тянулся к нему в надежде усилить ощущения, но Лука каждый раз успевал отодвинуться. Иван видел, как играет на его губах ласковая улыбка, видел восхищение во взгляде, слышал тихий ласковый шёпот, рассказывающий, как он прекрасен, чувствовал лёгкие прикосновения рук и губ.

— Лууука, — выдохнул он, выгнувшись навстречу очередной ласке. — Пожалуйста…

Лука поймал его стон губами.

— Всё, что хочешь, помнишь?

Иван обхватил его руками и перевернул, аккуратно укладывая на своё место, поймал потемневший взгляд, наклонился и поцеловал припухшие губы. Лука хотел воспоминаний? Что ж, Иван ему их оставит. И себе тоже. Ему хотелось помнить Луку вот таким: изнывающим под его ласками, запомнить его стоны и затуманенный желанием взгляд. Иван хотел помнить ощущение его кожи под руками, её вкус на своих губах, резковатый хвойный запах от волос, запомнить силу его объятий и жар его губ.

— Иво, пожалуйста, — срывающимся голосом позвал Лука. — Сейчас. Прошу…

Иван кивнул, положил одну ногу Луки себе на плечо, выдавил на руку немного смазки и коснулся сжатых мышц входа, сначала просто погладил, и надавил пальцем. Лука резко выдохнул, глаза у него распахнулись. Иван замер, давая привыкнуть к ощущениям, успокаивающе погладил по животу и поцеловал колено.

— Иво, хватит уже, не могу больше, — Лука уже всхлипывал, но Иван неумолимо ласкал его изнутри пальцами, разминая и расслабляя мышцы.

— Ты мне веришь? — тихо спросил Иван.

— Издеваешься? — Лука подался вперёд и вверх в надежде прекратить уже сладкую пытку.

Иван вздохнул, подавляя дрожь, он и так едва сдерживался.

— Тебе будет больно.

— Уже не будет, — Лука двинул бёдрами, заставив Ивана согнуть пальцы и коротко застонал. — Давай же.

Иван помедлил мгновение и, вынув пальцы, медленным движением вошёл наполовину и замер, наклонившись вперёд, чтобы собрать губами выступившие на глазах Луки слёзы. А потом почувствовал, как Лука расслабляет мышцы.

— Ты?.. Как? — вырвалось у Ивана.

— Тренировался, — выдохнул Лука и двинулся к Ивану, насадившись на него до самого конца. — А теперь двигайся!

— Как скажешь, — Иван улыбнулся, поцеловал Луку в висок и медленно подался назад. Какое-то время он двигался размеренно, пока Лука не начал двигаться с ним вместе, с короткими рваными стонами. А потом изменил угол и ритм.

— Боже!.. Иво! Да! О, господи, — Луку подбросило вверх, он всхлипнул и впился пальцами в спину Ивана.

Иван повторил движение, от чего Лука вскрикнул и прикусил запястье.

— Эй! — Иван бережно отвёл руку Луки от лица. — Не надо. Хочу тебя слышать.

Лука то поминал и бога, и чёрта, то бессвязно стонал, то жалобно всхлипывал и хватался за волосы Ивана, притягивая его в поцелуй. Он двинулся навстречу очередному движению Ивана и беззвучно вскрикнул, изливаясь на живот, так и не прикоснувшись к себе. Иван вышел из него и одним движением довёл себя до оргазма, смешав их семя на животе у Луки. А потом рухнул рядом с ним, тяжело дыша, чувствуя себя опустошённым, лёгким, как наполненный гелием шарик, и счастливым.

— С ума сойти, — выдохнул Лука. — Надо было раньше это сделать.

Иван хихикнул.

— Пойдём купаться?

— Ага. Дай отдышусь только.

Вода в реке к вечеру стала ещё теплее, но сумерки принесли с собой вечернюю прохладу, так что из воды они вылезли дрожа и постукивая зубами. Хорошо хоть чай оставался горячим, да и костёр разгорелся, стоило подбросить в него веток.

— Лука? — неуверенно позвал Иван, когда они подсели к костру, прижавшись друг к другу в поисках тепла.

— Чего?

— Я… хотел тебе сказать… ну… в общем, — Иван смутился и замолчал.

— Иво? Что такое? — Лука повернулся и заглянул ему в лицо, пытаясь поймать взгляд.

— Да ничего в общем-то. Забудь.

— Ну уж нет уж. Рассказывай, — Лука взял его за руки и успокаивающе пожал. — Ты можешь мне сказать всё.

— А вдруг это тебя ужаснёт?

— Ты ел суп из младенцев? — строгим тоном спросил Лука. Иван вскинулся и скривился от отвращения.

— Нет, конечно! Фу, гадость.

— Убивал собак?

— Да ты что? Я люблю собак!

— Таскал кошек за хвосты?

Иван замялся.

— Если только совсем в детстве и не помню об этом. Но зачем бы мне?

— Ну вот видишь! — удовлетворённо кивнул Лука. — Ты вовсе не чудовище, а с остальным мы как-нибудь справимся. А теперь рассказывай.

— Да я… — Иван опять замялся. — Я просто хотел сказать, что не буду возражать, если ты… ну… Ещё с кем-нибудь, — выпалил он наконец и замолчал, переводя дух.

— Таак, — протянул Лука. — Сдаётся мне, что это не я, а ты про меня гадости думаешь.

Иван дёрнулся.

— Нет, я не… Не злись, я как лучше…

— Я не злюсь. Просто не понимаю. Ты о чём вообще?

— Ты ведь спишь с Субой?

— Сплю, — подтвердил Лука. — А при чём тут это? Да и потом, это уже не имеет значения: я попросил, чтобы нас селили вместе и теперь спать буду с тобой.

— Да я не в том смысле, — Иван вдруг разозлился.

— А в каком? — мягко спросил Лука. — Хочешь знать, не занимаюсь ли я с ним сексом?

— Не хочу. Я… Мне всё равно. То есть, не всё равно, но я не могу тебе указывать…

Он замолчал, прерванный смехом Луки, который откинулся ему на плечо и веселился.

— Ох, Иво, ты иногда такой дурак. Когда я говорю, что Суба мне как брат, я это и имею в виду. Родители у нас разные, но мы выросли вместе. Это уже инцест какой-то получился бы.

— А Манджо? — упрямо спросил Иван.

— Я не в его вкусе, — пожал плечами Лука.

— А кто в его?

— Знаешь, я как-то не интересовался.

— А…

— А — только по девочкам.

— Как это?

— Ну вот так, — Лука снова пожал плечами. — Наш защитничек убеждённый, я бы даже сказал упёртый, гетеро. Непрошибаемый.  
Иван почувствовал, как в животе становится холодно.

— Лука, — медленно спросил он, — а ты вообще… когда-нибудь?..

— Нет, — усмехнулся тот. — Ты — первый. Гордись.

— Да ты обалдел, что ли? — взвился Иван. — Разве так можно?

— А почему нет? Что-то изменилось бы?

— Я был бы осторожнее!

— То есть, издевался бы надо мной ещё дольше? — Лука хихикнул, а потом погладил Ивана по плечу. — Ты и так был великолепен. У меня чуть сердце не остановилось.

Иван смущённо отвернулся, а Лука ехидно улыбнулся.

— А откуда ты, — Иван помахал в воздухе рукой. — Знаешь всё?

— Ну ты даёшь. Можно подумать это я у нас приехал из культурной благополучной Швейцарии. Интернет, Иво, слышал о таком? Там чего только нет, а читать я умею. Впрочем, там и картинки есть.

Иван хихикнул, помолчал и добавил.

— Я теперь тоже так хочу. Твоя очередь, в общем. Покажешь мне те картинки?

Лука вздрогнул.

— Эм. А ты уверен? Может не стоит?

— Ещё как стоит! — убеждённо ответил Иван. — Теперь я точно знаю, о чём буду мечтать до следующих сбров.

Лука задумчиво посмотрел на него.

— Знаешь, по-моему, я тебя испортил.

Теперь вздрогнул Иван.

— Я тебе таким не нравлюсь?

Лука хихикнул.

— Разве я так сказал? Таким я тебя вообще люблю.

Заходящее солнце окрасило реку в золото и багрянец, в незаметно подкравшихся сумерках только слабый отсвет костра освещал двух замерших в объятиях друг друга. У них оставалось немного времени до окончания этих сборов. Потом будет ещё немного. И ещё. Целая жизнь. А пока их ждала ночь кануна Купалы. А завтра Лука непременно сплетёт Ивану венок из рыжих огоньков и ромашек.  



End file.
